A shower is known (German Pat. No. 804 809), in which a displaceable plate is arranged within the shower head and which is forwardly displaceable from the rear of the said head. Pins fitted to the plate pass from the inside through the shower holes in the front of the shower. This displaceable plate is intended to clean rust and cinder particles from the shower holes. However, cleaning requires manual activity, so that it cannot be ensured that the cleaning device is actually used.
A shower device is also known (German Pat. No. 711 583), in which a displaceable plate is arranged within the shower head and which is moved forwards under the pressure of the water. The displaceable plate has pins which, in the inoperative position, already engage in the shower holes and in the case of water pressure pass through the same, so that in this way a jet is formed. The pins have a smaller diameter than the holes.